


The act of eating

by orphan_account



Series: its easier to bleed than to cry [3]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Partner, Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, Depression, Dysfunctional Relationships, Ex, F/M, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Slam Poetry, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: About my ex again l m a o





	The act of eating

**Author's Note:**

> You still give me nightmares

We were so toxic, we ate each other alive. Till we were nothing left but lost virginities and broken promises. You gained all of your pieces back, except the one that enables you to love. I'm still picking up my pieces, my scraps up off the floor. I'm still trying to glue my soul back together, still trying to glue my motivation, my heart, I have so many pieces. But where is my piece for trusting? I replace my paper pieces with bricks, making sure no one will tear me down again, making sure no one will ever know me like you knew me again. I finally found my pieces to write but where are my art pieces? Where are my music pieces? I don't know if they're in the bedside drawer of your room where you keep your hitter, or in the slide out drawers under your bed where you keep your old construction paper and notebooks because you used to like to create too, once upon a time when you were all braces and bullying. I can't find all of my pieces right now but damn if I'm not going to.


End file.
